


Lost In Confusion

by Shhh_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hario and Louigi, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, hehe, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots and lots of fluff, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhh_Stylinson/pseuds/Shhh_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to go out with Eleanor on his and Harry’s anniversary and Harry is extremely upset. </p>
<p>f l u f f</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty on writing and this is my first time writing a one shot, I've never written anything like this before so sorry if it's a little iffy!

Louis trudged up the stairs, staring down at his feet. _‘You shouldn’t have left him today... especially today. You have to do this… Just talk to him.’_ He thought as he quietly approached the door to their bedroom. “Harry? Babe are you here?” He called, knocking lightly and opening the door when there was no response. Harry was lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillows. “I’m fine, let me sleep Louis.” He mumbled when Louis put a comforting hand on his back. “Shhh… I know. You say that every time…” Louis sighed, rubbing soft patterns on his back before lifting the blankets and pulling him to his chest, Harry now biting his lip to keep the sobs from flooding out. “It’s okay, I’m here now… I’m so sorry, Harry. They wouldn’t let me stay here I’m sorry babe, I know… Just let it out okay? I’m here now.” He whispered, tracing lines up and down his arm gently. 

Harry shook his head “No, I’m fine. I ehm… I had a friend over. I’m okay, I get it… you were with Eleanor and they made you and- I get it.” And Louis almost would have believed him if it weren’t for the little crack in his voice. So, he pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his hair and continuing to rub his back. “I love you. Only you okay? I promise, forever… that’s why I gave you the ring on Valentine’s Day. She means nothing to me at all, Harry.” He scooted down so he was eye level with the younger boy, looking directly into those green eyes that he adored. “If I could have been here with you, I would have… I tried baby, I tried to get them to say yes. I’m so sorry, Harry… I love you.” He caressed his cheek gently, kissing him softly. And nothing, it was almost like Harry was frozen, sadness overwhelming his eyes. Louis pulled back with a frown “Harry…? Look at me, have you been drinking?” Harry tried to turn to his other side, but Louis gripped his arm tighter “Louis let me go, I’m fine.” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes half sleepily, half wiping the tears that threatened to fall. Louis raised an eyebrow and sighed, looking down at the blankets wrapped around them, playing with a loose string.

“You know I love you, we have something, Harry. Please talk to me baby, I love you not her… I never loved her and will never love her.” Louis whispered, eyes flickering up to look at Harry who gave him a shrug “I can’t tell anymore, my friend said since you spend so much time with Eleanor, he can tell you’re just sort of… drifting away. I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” He gulped, closing his eyes as he turned his back to Louis.  
“Hey… I- Harry… no- I wouldn’t ever leave you. I can’t help it, you know that. We have to do whatever they tell us, even if it hurts. Who’s your friend?”  
“Nobody.” He mumbled into a pillow, curled into himself. Louis shook his head and kissed his forehead, shocked when Harry pushed him away lightly, he sat back on the pile of pillows on his side of the bed, frowning. He knew his boyfriend, he knew every time he had to go out with Eleanor, Harry got upset. But he had never been this upset before. So he lay on his side instead of trying to cuddle him like they normally do, debating if he should try to work it out with him or just leave it until tomorrow. He decided the latter. 

*

Louis lay wide awake at around 7am. He couldn’t sleep of course, he was concerned about Harry. He had just been thinking about everything, every little moment they had been through since they met. He felt absolutely dreadful for what he put Harry through. _‘It’s not your fault, you can’t help it. You signed a contract… But maybe it is your fault. Did you see the look in his eyes? That was because you were gone, and on your anniversary. Just help him, maybe all he needs is some reassurance.’_ Louis rolled out of bed and peeked over to the other side, Harry stirring as his eyes fluttered open. He winced slightly at the light peering in from the curtains before pulling the blanket over his head. Louis bit his lip and tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen table, trying to think of what he could do to make him feel better. He was in such deep thought he didn’t even notice Harry walking into the kitchen, holding his head.  
“Good morning babe, you want some-“ 

“No.” Harry hissed, turning away and walking back out. Louis’ heart sank as he sat alone, drinking his usual tea without Harry beside him.  
Harry turned the t.v. on, the volume low before he lay on the couch in the living room, eyebrows down in anger, sadness, and confusion he was just upset over everything. When Louis finally finished his tea, he walked to the room Harry was in, grabbing a big and warm blanket off the back of the couch and putting it over his boyfriend. “Can we talk please?” He whispered, tucking the blanket around him. Harry shook his head “I don’t feel like it, my head is pounding. Don’t you have places to be?” He grumbled, looking down at the floor. Louis swallowed thickly, shaking his head “No, Harry. I don’t want to be anywhere but with you. You know that…”  
“Then why did you leave me on our anniversary?”

“I don’t have a choice! We can’t just break contract, that would only ruin everything we’ve worked for. Haven’t you thought about this at all? There would be no more One Direction, the lads would be absolutely gutted. I practically begged them, I wanted to be here with you. I had plans for us, promise. I love _you._ ”  
Harry sighed and glanced up at him “Just go be with Eleanor. You’re leaving me slowly so it would just be better if you went now. Get it over with, I understand.” He whispered, voice small. Louis groaned and got up “Harry. Stop acting like this, you know I’d never leave you! Whoever your friend is that’s telling you all this is completely wrong, you mean too much to me, we have so much together. Eleanor. Means. Nothing. Okay? I don’t want this to break us, we’ve come so far please don’t let them ruin us…” He frowned, taking his hand gently. “You mean everything to me.”

“Stay with me today, don’t go please?” Harry squeezed his hand, tears building up in his once bright and cheerful eyes. And of course Louis nodded in agreement, pressing a soft kiss to his hand and sliding on the couch beside him, wrapping his arms around Harry. “I’d never love anyone as much as I love you, don’t think I’ll leave you okay? Not for anyone in the whole world.” He whispered, kissing his nose and rubbing up and down his side. Harry scrunched his nose up and nodded, he could never stay mad at Louis. 

“I’m sorry… I know it hurts, it hurts me too. I miss making you laugh and smile, now it seems like all I do is make you hurt and upset.” Louis looked in his eyes then looked away when he didn’t respond. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
